deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Nanoha Takamachi (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha) vs Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)
Nanoha Takamachi, the beam-spamming magical girl whose destructive capacity earned her the nicknames "The White Devil" and "Demonic Cannon Girl". VS Akemi Homura, the anime magical girl who makes up for her lack of offensive magic with stolen military hardware. =Combatants= =Nanoha Takamachi= Originally a minor character (protagonist's younger sister) of in an esoteric Japanese dating sim, Nanoha Takamachi saw her main debut when her creators decided to (as other visual novel creators have) turn Nanoha into a "magical girl" in a spinoff series. However, this spinoff series. In the spinoff series, at eight years of age, Nanoha finds a magical artifact, an "intelligent device" known as "Raising Heart" which takes the form of a red jewel in a necklace capable of transforming into a staff capable of firing devastating energy attacks. Raising Heart reveals to her that "magic" is actually an alien technology, and that she is one of the few humans capable of using it. She later encounters another magic user, a humanoid alien named Fate Testarossa. Nanoha and Fate are initially hostile, until Nanoha defeats fate and the two subsequently become close friends. A subsequent series describe Nanoha's battle free a girl named Hayate Yagami from the grip of an evil artifact known as the "Book of Darkness". A third anime season features a 19-year old Nanoha as part of a magical military organization known as the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Nanoha has spawned a couple internet memes, her fan nickname of "The White Devil" for her costume appearance that is similarly colored to that of a mecha from the Gundam series. The fact that Nanoha's enemies end up becoming her friends has led to the meme of "Your going to get befriended!", in this case, "befriend" meaning to blast with powerful energy attacks. =Akemi Homura= Hailing from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Akemi Homura is a dark deconstruction of the cliche anime "magical girl". Homura became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious cat-like creature known only as "Kyuubey", in exchange for the power to go back in time to prevent the death of her friend Madoka Kaname, going through several alternate time streams in her quest to save Madoka. In exchange for this power, Homura must battle mysterious monsters known as "witches". Later in the series, Homura discovers there is more to her contract than what Kyuubey told her. Homura possesses the power of time travel and manipulation, as well as a "hammerspace", she uses to store her many stolen weapons. As Homura has no offensive magic, she uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons such as assault rifles and rocket launchers from the Yakuza, JSDF, and U.S. military. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Raising Heart (Nanoha) Nanoha does not engage in much melee combat, but she has been seen to swing Raising Heart in staff form as a melee weapon, possibly with magically enhanced force. Katana (Homura) Akemi Homura stole a katana from the Yakuza. The katana is a razor-sharp curved steel blade of 60-73 cm in length, made from a combination of hard and soft steel from optimum strength and sharpness. 119's Edge Akemi Homura's katana for its greater killing ability. Handguns Finger Energy Shot (Nanoha) Nanoha can fire a small ball of energy out of her finger without having Raising Heart in hand. The attack is very weak, at the beginning of season two, it left an aluminum can mostly intact. The projectiles can be guided by Nanoha. Desert Eagle (Akemi Homura) The Desert Eagle is a semi automatic .50 AE handgun jointly developed by Magnum Research and Israeli Military Industries. The weapon has a 7-round magazine. 119's Edge Homura's Desert Eagle for its greater stopping power. Medium Weapons/Attacks Axel Shooter (Nanoha) The Axel Shooter is a magical attack that fire about a dozen balls of energy at a target with about the destructive force of a handheld rocket weapon. Nanoha can guide these projectiles onto a target This attack requires Nanoha to have Raising Heart in hand, in staff form. AT4 spam(Homura) The AT4 is an 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher with a maximum range of 2100 meters from a point target. The warhead is an armor-piercing shaped charge. Homura has numerous AT4s in her hammerspace, which she can fire in rapid succession. 119's Edge Nanoha's Axel Shooter for its guided ability. Heavy Attacks Divine Buster (Nanoha) The Divine Buster is a single, powerful beam of energy capable of hitting with about the force of a large bomb. This attack requires Nanoha to have Raising Heart in hand, in staff form. Type-88 Surface-to-Ship Missile Battery x2 The Type-88 is a JSDF land-based anti-ship battery, with a 150-200 kilometer range and radar guidance system. Each launcher holds six missiles. Homura has access to two of these launchers, which she summons from her "Hammerspace", and seems to be able to control them without touching the controls. 119's Edge Homura's Type 88 Anti-Ship Missile Battery, as it can fire off twelve shots, to Nanoha's one. Super Heavy Weapons Starlight Breaker (Nanoha) The Starlight Breaker is Nanoha's most powerful attack, in a movie adaptation of the first movie, when she uses this attack, the blast appears to be similar to a small nuclear weapon, or at least a large fuel air bomb. This attack requires Nanoha to have Raising Heart in hand, in staff form. C4-filled Stadium(Homura) In the final battle of the series, Homura lures an enemy over a stadium she has filled with C-4 and detonates it, destroying the building in a massive blast that appears to be at least the size of a large fuel air bomb. 119's Edge Nanoha's Starlight Breaker for its greater portability- it doesn't rely on the enemy falling into the trap. Defense Round Shield and Oval protection Protection(Nanoha) Round Shield spell that conjures a glowing pink shield on Nanoha's wrist, able to reflect powerful magical attacks, but only in one direction, while Oval Protection provides a spherical shield. Wrist Shield (Homura) A Wrist-mounted shield on Homura's wrist, capable of reflecting magical fireballs. 119's Edge Nanoha's Round Shield and Oval Protection for their multi-directional capabilities. =X-Factors= Quantifiable X-Factors Explanation *I gave Nanoha 100 for agility vs Homura's 75, as while Homura is agile on the ground, Nanoha can fly. *Combat experience comes close because Homura has been through many fights in multiple alternate timelines, but is still probably not as experienced as the adult version of Nanoha. *For Killer Instinct, I gave Nanoha a zero because she always avoids killing, using non-lethal setting for her magic, which cause massive property damage, but no fatalities. Homura also has relatively low killer instinct as she has killed many monsters, but no humans. Non-Quantifiable Homura has an important non-quantifiable X-Factor in her weapons. It is noted in the third season of Nanoha that "mass-based weapons"- conventional munitions such as guns and missiles- are actually MORE effective against magical defenses, as magical shields such as Nanoha's are optimized to defend against magical attacks. =Notes= Homura will NOT be allowed to use her time manipulation magic in this battle. =Battle= Nanoha Takamachi flew over a devastated city, piled with debris. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew at her. Nanoha swerved out of the way just in time to avoid the projectile. Homura saw that her first rocket missed the "witch" that flew above her and fired a second rocket and then a third. "Oval Protection", Nanoha's intelligent magical device, "Raising Heart", said, as a sphere of light appeared around Nanoha. Several rockets impacted on the shield, The mass-based weapons depleting the shield quickly, knocking Nanoha away in the blast. Nanoha managed get back into flight just before she crashed into a skyscraper. Nanoha flew up into the air as Raising Heart said "Axel Shooter", and fired off twelve balls of energy, flying towards Homura. Homura ran along an elevated highway at superhuman speeds, dodging six of the projectiles, blowing up cars and chunks of freeway. But the others kept following her. Homura jumped on top of the metal support beams of a bridge and got out her Desert Eagle. Homura shot down the other six energy balls with well-aimed shots. Homura turned to Nanoha to see that she was charging for another attack. Raising Heart spoke again: "Divine Buster". Homura ran across the bridge, making to the other side as the beam hit the central span, sending it falling into the sea. Nanoha flew into position near a stadium in the city. Homura smiled darkly as she got out a C4 detonator and pressed the button. The stadium, loaded with C4, exploded with the force of a large fuel-air bomb, taking out several city blocks. Fortunately for Nanoha, she was not directly in the blast radius, and was only thrown around a bit by the blast. Nanoha charged up for her Starlight Breaker attack, a ball of energy appeared around Raising Heart, surrounded by a glowing ring. The ball of energy sent out numerous "laser beams", blasting away whole skyscrapers, before the main beam fired, flying literally meters over Homura's head, hitting what had been the central business district of the abandoned city. The beam exploded with the force of a small nuclear warhead, wiping out the downtown area. Homura summoned two Type-88 anti-ship missile batteries and ordered them to fire without touching the controls. A swarm of missiles flew at Nanoha. He shield strained under the impact. If she was any less powerful a mage, this would have killed her. Nanoha made one final attack on Homura, getting in close and using Raising Heart as a melee weapon. Homura drew her katana. The two melee weapons met, each one knocking the other out of the user's hand. Homura ran at Nanoha, who fired a weak beam from her finger, but missed, and was forced to the ground by Homura, who pointed her Desert Eagle in her face. "Why?", Nanoha asked, "Why are you doing this?" "What?", Homura asked, "You can talk, you're not a witch, are you?" "What are you talking about?", Nanoha asked. Homura explained that she was a magical girl, a girl who was given magical powers and one wish by a being known as Kyuubee, in exchanged for being forced to fight monsters known as "witches"... and for allowing Kyuubee to harvest the energy from their inevitable demise. She stated that she tried to kill Kyuubee twice, but each time another Kyuubee with the same memories and personality of the original came, and told her "he has many bodies". "I am Nanoha Takamachi, Time Space Administration Bureau", Nanoha said, "I think know what this Kyuubee is doing to create his extra bodies." Two weeks later, a cloning facility on an alien planet.' Nanoha fired off countless blasts of energy at hundreds of "Kyuubees" that came at them. The creatures were only about the size of a house cat, but, as it turned out, they could fire powerful beam attacks. Homura helped Nanoha cut them down with an M249 SAW she had taken out of her "hammerspace". Finally, they made it to the center of the cloning facility. Homura got out an AT4 and fired off a rocket at the device making all the clones, blowing them apart, and took out the teleporter they used to get to Earth, for good measure. Nanoha then grabbed Homura and blew a hole through the roof and flew upward as the factory exploded below them. Nanoha then took Homura to a TSAB spacecraft hovering in atmosphere. Author's Analysis As there was a tie on the on-site votes, but a second Homura vote on another site I advertised this battle on, I created this ending where both survive, but Homura manages to overpower and "befriend" Nanoha. Category:Blog posts